


Белая пташка

by phantomdrive



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, Battle of Five Armies, Bows & Arrows, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Paladins, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdrive/pseuds/phantomdrive
Summary: Действительно ли любовь, омрачённая горем, становится сильнее?
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Kudos: 1





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> События развиваются незадолго до битвы Пяти воинств. Леди Галадриэль, предчувствуя надвигающуюся беду, отправляет в Озерный город своего верного стража. 
> 
> https://img.wattpad.com/cover/234559794-352-k751179.jpg

Лесная была рекой, никогда не вызывавшей у Халдира положительных эмоций. Она не обладала очарованием и силой бурного Келебранта, а взволнованный шёпот ее волн вряд ли можно было сравнить с серебристым пением Нимродели.   
В последний раз ему доводилось лицезреть этот быстрый, словно бег испуганной лани, поток ещё будучи совершенно молодым эльфом, но уже тогда в сердце его укрепилось непринятие.   
Теперь же, под влиянием ледяного бриза, напоминавшего дыхание умирающего, оно готово было возрасти во сто крат.   
Небрежным взмахом руки откинув капюшон, Халдир подставил лицо ласковым лучам весеннего солнца, стоявшего высоко над облаками, и опустился на тёплые прибрежные камни. На последнем эльфийском посту, обозначавшем северную границу Лихолесья, ему удалось узнать о возможности переправы в Эсгарот на лодке, какую, по его скромным подсчётам, оставалось ждать совсем недолго.   
Безусловно, пересекать царство Трандуила, питавшего не слишком дружественные чувства по отношению к лориенским владыкам (а, соответсвенно, и их подданным в том числе), прослыло задачей сомнительной лёгкости. Терпимость, проявленная к присутствию чужака, до боли напоминала молчаливое желание побыстрее избавиться от непрошеного гостя... и, все же, принесла свои плоды. Галадрима провели через Эрин Гален спешно, неизведанными тропами, позволяя, тем самым, сохранить немалую часть времени и сил.   
Прикрыв внезапно отяжелевшие веки, Халдир протяжно выдохнул.   
Нередко ему доводилось путешествовать по Средиземью, подолгу прозябая в людских поселениях, однако мысль о надвигающейся необходимости посещения Озерного города вызывала смешанные ощущения. Как никогда ранее, фэа его взывала к родным очагам, оставленным так далеко позади, а пальцы норовили ощутить под собой гладкую кору золотистых мэллорнов...  
О, Элберет Гилтониэль! Сколько ещё мучительных часов ему прийдется провести в ожидании возвращения? Сколько дней и событий стоит между эльфом и его возлюбленным Краем Сновидений?  
Из тягостных раздумий Халдира довольно резко вытянул громкий плеск воды. Бесшумно поднявшись на ноги, он медленно отдалился от берега, огибая внушительных размеров валуны, и замер в их тени. Подобная позиция удачно открывала вид на Лесную, заодно укрывая наблюдателя от посторонних глаз.   
Не прошло и пары секунд, как к суше пристало небольшое, дряблое судно, направляемое средних лет человеком.   
То был загорелый мужчина, чьи иссиня-чёрные волосы начинала трогать седина, в изношенном, орехового цвета пальто и кое-как подлатанных сапогах, вооружённый грубым резным луком. На скорую руку пришвартовав лодку, он с веселым насвистыванием расположился в десятке шагов от того места, где недавно изволил отдыхать Халдир.   
Не смотря на бедные одеяния, в уверенных движениях этого человека чувствовалась твердость, присущая существам гордым и решительным, что немало забавляло эльфа. По мнению последнего, смертные извечно либо излучали невероятное высокомерие (как, вероятно, и в этот раз), либо оказывались просто-напросто безликими последователями. В обоих случаях, слишком хрупкие и порывистые, они сгорали скорее, нежели сумели бы насладиться хотя бы толикой тех чудес, коими полнится мир...  
Оправив колчан, дожидавшийся своего часа за спиной галадрима, Халдир выступил в свет, намеренно преломив каблуком столь удачно подвернувшуюся мелкую веточку. В конце концов, пугать смертного, объявив о своём присутствии лишь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не входило в его планы. Это действие вряд ли расположило бы эсгаротца к заключению договора о переправке, а идти в обход Длинного озера представлялось делом весьма неблагодарным.   
Зоркие глаза эльфа неотрывно наблюдали за малейшими движениями мужчины, отметив легкое вздрагивание плеч и на миг сбившееся дыхание. Пальцы темноволосого лодочника в мгновение ока отыскали древко стрелы, и, впечатляюще умело, как для эдайн, натянув тетиву, он изготовился к атаке. 

\- Желай я тебе зла, смертный, ты был бы уже мёртв,- спокойно проговорил Халдир, прежде, чем эсгаротцу вздумалось бы выстрелить, и завёл руки за спину.- Опусти свой лук. 

От звучания бархатистого, но властного голоса, не могущего принадлежать оркам или иным порождениям тьмы, взор человека, упрямо сведшего густые брови на переносице, начал проясняться. Ослабив хватку на оружии (и, все-таки, не выпустив того из рук), он с мимолетным прищуром осмотрел стройную фигуру галадрима, облаченную в темный плащ с глубоким капюшоном, чёрные леггинсы и серую тунику, сливавшуюся оттенком с речными камнями. Сияние, исходившее от золота волос последнего, купавшихся в солнечном блеске, воистину ослепляло, не скрывая, как бы то ни было, острых кончиков изящных ушей. 

\- Обычно, вы не выходите из леса ради того, чтобы проконтролировать, забираю ли я бочки,- с толикой недоверия проговорил лодочник тоном, полным самообладания.- Что изменилось в этот раз? 

Едва заметная улыбка промелькнула на черешневых губах эльфа, и он легкой поступью прошагал вперёд. 

\- Твои бочки мало меня интересуют, в отличии от твоей лодки,- ответил Халдир с мягким акцентом, песней растворявшимся в воздухе.- Я слышал, за хорошую плату ты можешь перевезти путешественника в Озерный город. 

\- Насколько я знаю, Эсгарот - неподходящее место для путешествий,- подметил лодочник, обратившись к Лесной, уже несущей на своих непослушных волнах партию опустошенных бочонков из-под дорвинионского вина. С прытью, являвшейся последствием опытности, он принялся вылавливать их из пенящейся воды один за другим. 

\- Более неподходящее, чем Лихолесье?

Изогнув утонченную бровь, Халдир красноречиво воззрился в сторону некогда великой Зелёной пущи, ныне ставшей местом, сказками о котором пугают неразумных детей. 

\- Что ж, думаю, ты прав, господин эльф,- закончив с погрузкой, произнёс лодочник и пожал плечами.- К тому же, бургомистр сколотил на торговле с вами целое состояние, так что, вряд ли обозлится из-за одного путника.


	2. II

Барду Лодочнику - потомку небезызвестного Гириона - за все годы работы у черты Лихолесья никогда не доводилось видеть эльфов вблизи. Изредка он мог ощущать на себе чужие цепкие взгляды и слышать странный шорох листвы за спиной, но тем все и ограничивалось.   
Легенды эсгаротских старух да пьяные байки рыбаков, все до единой, описывали этих неземных существ, как весьма злопамятных и опасных, всегда норовящих увести в грозящую неминуемой смертью чащу неразумных детей или же неосмотрительных дев. Воображение их рисовало то неказистых человечков с зеленоватой кожей и чрезмерно широкими ушами, а то прекрасных воинов и ремесленников, равных которым нет ни в умениях, ни в красоте...  
И, все же, будь то суеверные бредни или предупреждающая истина, с малых лет Бард усвоил потребность держать бессмертных обитателей Арды на безопасном расстоянии. Ему не стоило рисковать, ища с ними встречи во имя праздного интереса, ведь, задумай эльфы - с чего хорошего! - нанести ему вред, дети лодочника вынуждены будут влачить ещё более жалкое существование, нежели сейчас.   
Расположившись на берегу Лесной и свесив ноги вниз с уступа так, что дырявые подошвы ботинок вот-вот готовы были коснуться прохладной водной глади, мужчина отсутствующим взглядом следил за причудливым колыханием волн. Карие глаза его, сверкавшие под радостным солнечным светом, глядели устало, порываясь самовольно закрыться...   
До тех пор, пока позади человека не раздались едва различимые шаги, будто бы специально обозначившиеся хрустом опалых сосновых веточек.   
Руки молниеносно потянулись к луку, мирно покоившемуся за плечами.  
Не заботясь о сущности мишени, Бард решительно натянул тетиву, намереваясь прикончить ее одним точным выстрелом. Будь это обыкновенный зверь или же нечто похуже - он твёрдо убедил себя в нужде умертвить потенциальный источник угрозы...  
Однако, воплотить замысел не сумел.   
Яркое свечение, исходившее от силуэта напротив, околдовало его разум, а насмешливые голубые глаза, чистыми озёрами выделявшиеся на фоне всеобщего тумана,- сковали движения. 

\- Желай я тебе зла, смертный, ты был бы уже мёртв,- рассеивая морок, вскоре прожурчал медовый голос, не лишенный надменности.- Опусти свой лук. 

Только сейчас, сфокусировав зрение и слегка ослабив хватку на оружии, Бард ухитрился рассмотреть представшего пред ним незнакомца. Мягкие черты безбородого лица последнего, искрящегося молодостью и обрамлённого длинными светлыми локонами, частично стянутыми в густую косу, не носили следов каких-либо изъянов, а кожа, не покрытая одеждой, излучала слабое сияние.   
Однако, что более примечательно... из-под волос довольно явно выглядывали аккуратные, заострённые кверху уши.   
«Значит, эльф...»- пропустило удар сердце эсгаротца, но он поспешил скрыть волнение за маской бесстрастности.   
Смутно ему запомнился последовавший следом диалог, во время которого Бард старался выстроить стену отстраненности. Также размыто в памяти отпечаталась та ненастная минута, когда балрог дернул его за язык согласиться на предложение незнакомца доставить того в Эсгарот...  
С другой стороны, в мире, полном голода и бед, деньги никогда не были лишними.   
И, раз уж этому остроухому чудаку взбрело в голову оставить лодочнику несколько серебряных монет, был ли смысл стоять на его пути?   
Не потрудившись обменяться именами, они без промедления начали путь по Долгому озеру в спасительном молчании.   
Бросая в сторону своего пассажира, каменным изваянием замершего у кормы, короткие взгляды, Бард внутренне сомневался в правильности происходящего. Бесспорно, прознай бургомистр о появлении в Эсгароте эльфа, заподозрит неладное. В конце концов, раньше обитатели Лихолесья сторонились соседствующих земель, никогда не покидая сени собственной пущи. 

\- Надолго планируете остаться в городе?- внезапно сорвалось с уст черноволосого мужчины, более резко, чем предполагалось.

\- На дольше, чем мне хотелось бы,- едва ли придав значение неожиданному переходу на «вы», с толикой грусти ответил эльф. Заметив поджавшиеся губы собеседника, впрочем, он оторвался от созерцания видневшихся вдали крыш человеческих домов и улыбнулся кончиками губ.- Я говорю это не потому, что желаю оскорбить тебя или твою родину, лодочник, а оттого, что оставил своё сердце за порогом собственного дома. 

Сведя брови на переносице, Бард одарил его серьёзным взглядом. 

\- В городе нет трактиров, где можно было бы снять комнату внаём,- произнес он, направляя лодку правее, к неумолимо приближавшемуся причалу.- Последний закрылся ещё прошлой зимой. 

\- Что ж,- безразлично пожал плечами светловолосый.- Многие согласятся принять в дом странника за подходящее вознаграждение. Ты так не считаешь? 

\- Этих «многих» ещё нужно поискать. 

\- Иногда, чтобы достать яблоко, не обязательно взбираться на дерево,- многозначительно усмехнулся эльф, скрыв лицо в тени капюшона.- Тем более, когда есть вероятность, что оно находится с тобой на одной палубе.


	3. III

Сбивающий с ног запах тухлой рыбы, смешавшись с тягучим ароматом дёгтя, ударил в нос сразу же - стоило только приблизиться к первому попавшемуся причалу. Этим тошнотворным зловонием, казалось, Озерный город пропитывался десятилетиями, пока каждая досочка не стала бы смердеть хуже стаи варгов.  
Невольно поморщившись, Халдир сошёл с челна на шаткие деревянные подмостки, служившие крыльцом южной заставы, следуя примеру темноволосого лодочника.  
Последний же, оперевшись на покрытые изморозью перила прогнивающей лестницы, ведущей ко входу в сторожевой пункт, оставался безразличным к вони.   
Спустя несколько непомерно долгих мгновений, совсем рядом послышалась возня, и с высоты ступенек зашелестел хрипловатый голос:

\- А, это ты, Бард? Есть, что заявить?

Повернув голову к источнику звука, галадрим отметил спускавшуюся к ним сгорбленную фигуру человека, уже давно оставившего молодость за плечами. Напряжённо выравнивая сбивавшееся от холода дыхание, он потирал морщинистые ладони в надежде разогнать в них кровь и унять крупную дрожь. 

\- Здравствуй, Перси,- ответил лодочник со вздохом, позволив себе частичку приветливости в тоне.- Все, как обычно - я устал, продрог и смертельно хочу домой. 

\- Как и все мы... Как и все...- неутешительно закивал постовой, а затем указал пальцем на златокудрого эльфа.- У тебя появился попутчик? 

\- Ему нужно разрешение на то, чтобы вступить в город,- уклончиво сказал Бард, изображая полнейшее равнодушие.- А мне - бумаги на очередную партию бочонков из Лесного королевства. 

На удивление, вопросов от человека, прозванного Перси, больше не последовало. Лишь мельком он взглянул на предоставленную галадримом охранную грамоту, подписанную рукой самого владыки Келеборна, вряд ли разобрав хотя бы букву прежде, чем сделать запись в пожелтевшем от сырости регистрационном журнале. 

\- Ваше имя, молодой человек,- под конец тихо потребовал постовой, щедро окуная гусиное перо в чернильницу.- Я должен вписать его. 

\- Халдир из Лотлориена,- сдерживая усмешку, произнес эльф, припоминая, когда в последний раз его, грозного капитана стражей, осмеливались величать «молодым человеком»... да и осмеливались ли вообще? 

\- Есть!- старательно вырисовав замысловатые символы на бумаге, огласил Перси и, приблизившись к чужеземцу почти вплотную, по-дружески хлопнул ладонью по его мускулистому плечу.- Добро пожаловать в Эсгарот, мастер Халдир. 

***

Мозг Барда отчаянно работал, стараясь выжать из памяти, на худой конец, малейшее знание о крае, названном эльфом. Конечно, ему не было дела до всех этих далеких земель, вместе взятых... однако, с того момента, когда лодочник согласился на предложение своего нового «знакомца» о предоставлении тому жилья (в обмен на добрую горсть золота, разумеется), он ощущал тяжёлый груз ответственности.   
Что, если многочисленные сплетни и россказни не ошибались, и бессмертный народ действительно нёс угрозу жизням людей? Что, если будучи неизвестным ни бургомистру, ни даже самому королю Трандуилу - как-никак, Мирквуд не прослыл его отчизной - этот светловолосый путник, вооружённый не только луком, но ещё и устрашающим двуручным клинком, проявит враждебность? И мог ли лодочник рисковать благополучием собственных детей - смысла своего существования! - подвергая их подобной опасности?  
С каждой секундой они все ближе подплывали к месту назначения, и с каждой секундой в душе мужчины все больше разгоралось липкое смятение... 

\- Ты вздыхаешь так тяжело, что тебя можно было бы услышать на другом конце Андуина, Бард из Эсгарота,- по прежнему занимая место на корме судна и с увлечением рассматривая пустынные к вечеру улочки, проплывающие совсем рядом, усмехнулся Халдир.- В чем причина твоей тревоги? 

Застигнутый врасплох, лодочник прочувствовал неприятный бег холодка вдоль спины. Встретившись взглядом с гипнотизирующей бирюзой глаз эльфа, поражающих своей открытостью, он промолчал. 

\- Этот мир и вправду полнится злом, и, нередко, различить в нем капельку света гораздо труднее, нежели утонуть в море тьмы,- с искренним сожалением произнес обитатель Лориена, одаривая эсгаротца ободряющей улыбкой.- И, тем не менее, жизнь людей слишком коротка для того, чтобы тратить ее на беспочвенные страхи. Ты можешь успокоить своё сердце. 

Поражённый догадливостью эльфа, Бард еле заметно кивнул, переключая внимание на подготовку верёвок для причаливания. Как ни странно, но внутреннее волнение его действительно принялось идти на спад.


End file.
